Crashtale
by ValidationNotRequired
Summary: Moment's before Chara's victory over Sans, a new human step in and stops the battle. When this human shows up in the underground, he steals the power of determination away from Chara, and the two battle each other, both physically and verbally, over who should be in control. The new member to the group hopes to change Chara and make them a better person, but will he succeed?
1. Wanna Play?

Megalovania intensified, and Sans sent blast after blast, bone after bone in an attempt to stop the human, but the human stayed determined. The human swung at Sans with their knife, but Sans evaded. The battle continued on and on like that for almost a quarter of an hour. Finally, after Sans trapped the human by making no attack, he fell asleep. The human took this chance to finish Sans off, and swung at him again. Sans dodged, but the human swung again.

The blade of the knife stopped just short of Sans' chest. The human, furious, looked up at the man who grabbed their arm as the man stood above them with a grin on his face. "Who are you, and why are you here?! Why are you interrupting me?!" The human signed. The man just continued to grin, and reached behind himself slowly.

"Sorry, Chara. You can't keep controlling this child." The man laid his hand on a giant glowing rectangle that read 'reset'. Chara fought for freedom from the man who had hold of their wrist, making noises that an ordinary human child could not make. Sans stood there, crying with his hands over his eyes, and the man just laughed as everything faded to black.

* * *

Running from the police, a man who was framed for a crime he didn't commit climbed the nearby Mount Ebott. After hours of running, the man finally lost the police. He sat against a nearby tree to rest. He started to nod off, when an ethereal voice in his head boomed. "HUMAN! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" The man grabbed his head as pain shot through his skull. The man got up and started making his way up the mountain. It was dark and the man was having a hard time seeing. He took a step forward, when he lost his footing. He fell forward and into a hole. at first, he slid down a slope and he waited for it to end, but when it did, he regretted it. The slope had abruptly dropped of, and the man fell down into a hole for who knows how long. Then, he hit the ground. He felt pain, for a second, but then his head hit the ground, and everything went black.

* * *

The man was walking in the darkness, unable to see where he was going, although he was forced to follow a fixed path. With walls on his left and right, and a wall that was constantly closer to him every time he turned around, he was only able to walk forward. As time passed, he could see a light in the middle of the hallway. Sitting in this light was a table and a hooded figure. The man walked closer, and saw a piece of paper on the table. "Welcome, human. It looks like you are the new addition to the big family." The hooded figure held out his arms in a welcoming manner.

"What is this place? Am I dead?" The man was looking around to find an exit.

"Dead? No, not dead. This is the... menu, as we like to call it." The hooded figure was chuckling lightly.

"So, why am I here? How do I leave?" The man starred at the figure in the hood, oddly comfortable with the current situation.

"Leave." The hooded figure laughed aloud. "You can leave, both this place and all of your past troubles, behind. All you have to do is sign your name on this paper." The hooded figure pulled out a pen from his right sleeve.

"What's the catch?" The man looked at him warily as he took the pen.

"Catch? No catch. Just make sure you don't freak out over the... changes it will make on your life if you sign." The hooded figure crossed his arms.

"Changes?" The man took a step back, but was met by the wall that had been following him.

"Oh, no worries. It's nothing major. You will just make some... peculiar friends." The hooded figure laughed again.

"Okay. Deal." The man signed the paper. The hooded figure picked it up and read it.

"Vlad, huh? Are you sure this is your name?" The hooded figure looked at the Vlad.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Vlad scowled.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you, Vlad. I look forward to watching your progress from here on." The hooded figure held out a hand, which Vlad had a hard time seeing clearly for some unknown reason. Vlad took the hooded figures hand, and his vision was filled with a blinding light.

* * *

When Vlad awoke, he was lying on a bed of golden flowers. Light shone down on him through a hole above him. He looked around and found that he was in what looked like a cave, but there was no exit visible to him. His body was sore, but he stood up anyway. Unable to find an exit, he decided to make his way further into the cave. As he reached a new section of the cave, he noticed a light shining on the ground in front of him. The cave seemed empty, so he decided to make his way forward. However, when he reached the light on the floor, he heard a slithering sound and could feel the ground shaking slightly below his feet. Suddenly, a flower sprouted from the ground. Then, it... began to smile at him?

"Howdy!" The flower said. Startled, Vlad fell backwards. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower. You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused."

"What the hell are you?!" Vlad shouted, unnerved by the sentient flower in front of him.

"I told you," Flowey said in an irritated tone, "I'm a flower. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Vlad was in a cold sweat, fearing the worst.

"Here we go!" Vlad's chest began to glow, a sage green heart forming on him. Suddenly, he was unable to move. "See that heart? That is your soul. The very culmination of your being! Your soul starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of L V. What does L V stand for? Well, LOVE of course."

"Love?" Vlad was a little less worried now. A flower talking about love, what could be wrong with that? Yet something told him he should be careful.

"You want some love, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" Flowey winked, and little white pellets flew over his head. "Down here, love is shared through... Little white... Friendliness pellets." He looked away while saying this. Fear filled Vlad's stomach. "Are you ready?" The pellets began to move towards Vlad. "Move around, get as many as you can!"

Vlad moved out of the way, wary of the white pellets. Flowey was being to shifty, and it gave him a bad feeling. "Um..."

"Hey buddy, you missed them." Flowey looked annoyed. "Let's try again, okay?" More pellets. Again, Vlad moved out of the way. This time, Flowey looked very angry. "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!friendliness pellets." More pellets. Vlad evaded these as well. He had heard Flowey call them bullets, and knew that nothing good could come of letting them touch him. Flowey froze, then morphed into a monstrous creature. Y _o_ u _k_ n _o_ w _w_ h _a_ t _'s_ g _o_ i _n_ g _o_ n _h_ e _r_ e, _d_ o _n'_ t _y_ o _u_? _Y_ o _u_ j _u_ s _t_ w _a_ n _t_ e _d_ t _o_ s _e_ e _m_ e _s_ u _f_ f _e_ r." Flowey surrounded Vlad in the white pellets. "DIE." Flowey began laughing maniacally, the pellets circling around Vlad and moving slowly towards him.

There was nowhere to run, and Vlad felt like this was about to end badly. "FLOWEY!" A voice rang through Vlad's ears. He looked around for the source of the voice, but found no one. "Hurry up! I am almost to Toriel. Our freedom is almost upon us."

The pellets vanished in an instant, and Flowey disappeared almost as fast as they did. "That was close." Vlad said, letting out a sigh. He continued forward, hoping he wouldn't run into anyone else. If he wasn't careful, he could die here. He put his hand on his chest, where his 'soul', as Flowey had called it, had been. There was something weird going on here, and Vlad wanted to know more.

* * *

After spending minutes making his way through the cave, he discovered he was in a place called the ruins. He passed many puzzles and empty rooms, but there was no sign of anyone. He had, however, found random piles of dust scattered about on his adventure through the ruins. He found a room full of spiderwebs, and a sign that mentioned a bake sale. Looking closer, he saw that the spiderwebs had tiny signs in them, promoting different spider themed foods. However, the currency to buy said foods was gold, an item of which Vlad had none. He continued on his way, feeling slightly guilty.

Vlad made it to a room which, oddly enough, had a tree in the center of it. He inspected the tree and found that it had been made entirely of petrified wood. Up ahead, however, was a building that looked similar to a house from the surface world. He entered it, suspecting it to be abandoned. He looked around, and found that someone, or something, had been living here not to long ago. After searching through each room, he made his way into the basement. After a long walk, he made his way to a room with a child and what looked like a goat woman standing in front of a doorway. The woman was talking to the child, but Vlad could not quite make out what she was saying.

He moved closer and noticed what she had said. "Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive... Wait... Why are you looking at me like that? Like you have seen a ghost. Do you know something that I do not? No... That is impossible." The child began to glow red, and in the light emanating from the child, Vlad could see dust covering their hands. Suddenly, memories that were his but did not belong to him came flooding into his head. The child striking down many innocent creatures, and even some who were completely defenseless or some that were going to let him pass without fighting. A chill went up Vlad's spine as he watched countless deaths at the hands of this child. Two memories stood out the most. A skeleton named Papyrus, willing to let the human change his ways and be a better person. The human cut the skeleton down without a second thought. And, when the skull remained, telling the human that he believed in them, the human crushed Papyrus' skull beneath his foot.

Then another skeleton named Sans. Papyrus' brother. He tried to stop the human. To protect everyone, and to get revenge for his brother. It was a well fought battle, but in the end, the human was the victor. However, seconds before the human could finish off Sans, Vlad had caught his arm and reset the game... wait, game? Now he remembered. When he signed that contract, he agreed to become part of a game for a higher power, a god-like being.

Knowing that he only had moments to change history and save Toriel's life, he charged at the child and kicked them against the wall of the ruins. Ordinarily, Vlad would be strictly against abusing children, but knowing what the child was capable of, Vlad didn't care. Toriel gasped as the child fell to the floor. "How dare you do something so violent to such an innocent child?!" Toriel was furious. She produced flames on the palms of her hands and looked ready to attack.

Vlad glanced at her, then back at the child. "They are far beyond innocent, lady. Trust me, it was for your own good. Now, if you want to stay alive, you may want to get ready to lock this door."

"What are you..." Toriel began, but the child got up and lunged at her, a toy knife in hand. Vlad grabbed the child, pulling them against his chest and holding their arms against their sides. "Why, my child?"

"Tori, I can explain more later, but for now, open this door. When I get this child out of here, lock it and do not open it again unless it is a skeleton named Sans who tells you too." She nodded, and held the door open for Vlad, who carried the child away. She closed it behind them, and it locked with a _click._


	2. And Then They Came

Vlad tossed the child forward. They landed with a thud, standing up almost instantly. "Dammit. What do you think you are doing, kid?" He crossed his arms and let out a sigh. The child turned around with an angry expression glued on their face.

"Who the hell do you think you are." They signed. "Why are you getting in my way?" The child was picking the toy knife up off the ground, while Vlad began walking towards them. He knelt down in front of them. "And why are you acting so calm?! Do you want to die?"

Vlad put his hand on their head. "Someone seems cranky. Seriously, kid, calm down. Lets talk for a minute." He took the toy knife from them, and stuck it in his pocket.

"Hey! Give that back! That was mine!" The child was furiously struggling to get to the toy knife, but Vlad held them back. "Stop it, jerk! You're getting in the way of my genocide!" The signed, huffing at the fact that they were obviously overpowered by Vlad.

"Whoa, what? Genocide? How does a kid your age even know what that is?" Vlad knew what this kid was capable of, but didn't realize how aware they were of what they were doing. "I thought you just saw this all as just some game."

"It is." The child signed, laughing slightly. "And you just reminded me of it. I'll just reset to before you stopped me and get on with my fun." They reached behind them, giving Vlad an evil smile. But then, their hand fell to their side, and the evil smile changed into an expression of shock. "Wait, where is it?!" They turned, looking at the empty room.

"Looking for something?" Vlad said in as neutral a tone as he could. The child turned back to Vlad. "Oh. You must be looking for this." The glowing orange reset box appeared in front of the two of them.

"What?! How did you get that?!" The child tried to grab at the box, but Vlad willed it away before they could reach it. "You bastard! What are you doing?!"

"Well, I decided to stop you from killing everyone last timeline. So, I came back here and did so. Now, with no weapons and no control over time, let's see you try and murder all of those innocent people now. Wanna give it a go, Chara?" Vlad gave Chara a smug smile.

Upon hearing the name Chara, the child fell unconscious and laid passed out on the floor. An ominous red mist began to fill the air, and Vlad's heart dropped to his stomach. The room became black and the mist began to form together. A figure much like a child's formed in front of Vlad. The figure smiled at him. The ground began to shake as it had earlier, and Vlad was then covered in the roots of some plant like creature. "So you know who I am, and what I planned on doing. But did you see this coming?" The figures face became disfigured and began laughing.

Flowey sprout out of the ground under the figure. "This is Chara's true form. You really don't stand a chance, idiot." The two of them began laughing in unison.

"No, Chara, I honestly can say I did not expect this." Vlad said, giving out a nervous laugh. "But it doesn't matter." He looked Chara in the eyes, giving them as fierce a look as he could muster. "I am determined to keep you from killing anyone else!"

"Oh? Well, maybe I should take control of your determination, instead of that child's. Besides, It would be much more efficient to kill everyone in the body of an adult." Chara smiled, and began moving closer to Vlad.

"Fine. Do what you must. Just make sure to leave the kid alone after you take hold of my soul." Vlad dropped his head so Chara couldn't see him.

"That's what I like to hear. Let him go, Flowey." Flowey did as he said, releasing Vlad and then vanishing again. Chara moved directly in front of Vlad, then their body began to separate again into the red mist. Vlad's soul began to glow brightly, and the mist began flowing into it, creating red, thorn covered vines around it. Eventually, the mist dissipated, and the light returned to the room. Vlad fell onto his hands and knees, his head hanging towards the ground. He was breathing heavily, and his body was shaking.

* * *

After a few minutes, the child who had previously been possessed by Chara's spirit awoke. They looked around, unsure of where they were. When they spotted Vlad, they became concerned. They ran over to Vlad, worried that he was hurt. He put his hands on Vlad's shoulders and shook him lightly. Vlad let out a small chuckle and leaned back up. He was smiling, his eyes closed. Then he let out a hearty laugh. The child moved back away from Vlad, and Vlad looked at them, tears in his eyes from laughing. "Are you okay, mister? Where are we?" The child signed.

"Where are we?" Vlad spoke, his voice slightly distorted. He coughed. "Well, I think we're about out of the ruins. Underground, beneath Mount Ebott." He held out his hand to the child. The child reached forward and grabbed his hand. Vlad pulled them in for a hug. "As for if I'm okay, I could ask you the same thing. You did just get over being possessed by a being of pure hatred." The child nodded, then gasped.

"Wait, do you mean Chara? Did you stop them? What happened? Is Toriel okay? What about the Froggits, Whimsuns, Moldsmals, and everyone else in the ruins?" The child was frantically signing questions.

"Don't worry kid. Got rid of Chara in the most secure place I could think of... But as for your friends..." Vlad laid his head against the child's. "I didn't get here soon enough for them. I was able to save Toriel, but the others... Their gone." The child began to tear up, and started shaking their head. They began crying furiously, and Vlad hugged them tighter. "I know, it's hard. But there isn't anything we can do about it. I'm sorry, kid."

"Frisk." They signed, sobbing still, wiping tears from their eyes. "My name is Frisk."

"Well, it's nice to officially meet you, Frisk. I just wish it could have been under better circumstances." Vlad let go of Frisk and stood up. He walked forward slightly towards the exit of the ruins and extended his hand to Frisk. "The only thing we can do now, though, is move on. So come on. If we go make new friends, then maybe we can get your mind off of this pain." After a few more minutes of crying, Frisk took Vlad's hand and the two moved forward.

* * *

As the two made their way out of the ruins, they found themselves surrounded with snow. Or at least, it seemed like snow. Which was odd, because it was almost summer and they were underground. "What is this? I still haven't figured out why it's snowing down here." Frisk signed.

"Well, since we're under a mountain, I would assume that the snow falls from a hole somewhere on the top. But how it stays cold enough to keep all this snow here is beyond me." Vlad had been very interested in observing nature, but was never one to get himself into trouble, so all of the information he knew on how the environment worked came from things he had read from books and on the internet. "By the way, you said you STILL haven't figured it out. So how many times have you been down here? I mean, I know all about resets and the alternate timelines created by making different decisions, but, how many times have you gone through this place?"

"Too many times to count." Frisk signed. "I just love them all so much. And, after leaving the underground, I just wanted to experience it all again." They sighed. "You probably think that I was being selfish. I understand if you do."

"Well, I mean, it is kinda selfish. But, being selfish is part of being human. The thing you need to understand is that these are the lives and memories of kind people you are changing. You can't expect this to go on forever without SOME kind of consequence." Vlad grabbed Frisk and picked them up, placing them on his shoulders. "I mean, I went back, too. But, I did it for the benefit of others. Do you understand? If you can go back, make sure it's for something you know is worth it. Because when it comes back around, you want to have a good excuse to tell everyone. And even if they don't like it, you will be able to live with yourself, knowing you helped someone." The two approached a wooden bridge, and Frisk motioned for Vlad to turn around. He did, and was greeted by a short, sturdy skeleton. He knew exactly who it was. He instantly held his hand out with a smile on his face.

Sans walked up and shook his hand. There was a noise that sounded like a fart, and Sans and Frisk began laughing. Vlad continued to smile as he tightened his grip on Sans' hand. His eyes began to glow red, and Sans and Frisk noticed this. "Vlad?" Frisk signed, tugging on the sleeve of Vlad's shirt. Vlad's eyes returned to normal, his smile morphed into a frown as he let go of Sans' hand.

He put Frisk back down on the ground and shook his head. He laughed awkwardly. "Hey, kid, maybe you should go on ahead with our friend here. I'll meet up with you later. And don't forget what we talked about." Frisk nodded, looking concerned. Vlad walked back towards the entrance to the ruins until he was out of sight of Frisk and Sans.

* * *

After waiting for a few minutes, Sans walked up next to Vlad, who was sitting in the snow. "Hey, buddy. I think we need to talk." When Vlad looked at Sans, he noticed one of his eyes glowing blue. After watching Sans and Chara fight, he knew he was in trouble.

"Sans, wait. I think you have the wrong idea." Vlad held his hands up in front of him, hoping to show Sans he wasn't going to hurt him.

"I remember you. I never learnt your name, but I remember seeing you. You saved my life before, in that other timeline. So, I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and hope you know what you're doing. Thanks to you, I get to see my bro again." Tears formed in Sans' eye sockets. He wiped them away. "However, I know the feeling I get from you too. That thing, the one who almost killed me in the last timeline, they're inside of you right now, aren't they?"

Vlad nodded. "I didn't know what else to do. But I figured, if I can contain them long enough for everyone to get away, I could lock myself up somewhere later. And if we're lucky, maybe I can change their mind about all this violence. But, it seems like this isn't going to be as easy as I thought." Vlad looked down at the ground. "I don't want to upset the kid, and I don't want anyone to get hurt... Sans, if I lose control, and it looks like there isn't any way for me to make it back, don't let me hurt anyone."

"What are you asking me to do?" Sans sounded calm.

"If it looks like I won't come back, then I need you to take me out." Vlad said, looking Sans in the eyes. Sans nodded. "Thanks."

"Sure. Hey, let's get back to the kid. I left him with my brother, and who knows what kind of trouble they could get into without someone watching over them." Sans held out his hand to Vlad. Vlad stared at it for a minute, then took it and pulled himself up with Sans' help. "Come on, follow me. I know a shortcut."

* * *

Vlad and Sans entered an area with a marble floor in the middle of the snow. Looking around, Vlad found no signs of anyone. He was about to ask Sans if they were in the right place, when he heard footsteps in the snow. In the clearing opposite of them, a tall skeleton came running through. He ran at Sans, until he noticed Vlad standing beside him. "SANS, WHO IS THIS?"

"This guy? He's a human. But don't worry. I already captured him. How's it going with capturing the other human?" Sans had his hands in his pockets, pretending nothing was wrong. Vlad figured he should follow his lead.


	3. Nightmares and Dark Secrets

Vlad and Frisk wandered around Snowdin, mostly enjoying the view. Frisk seemed to be enjoying themselves, and Vlad just leisurely followed behind them, however, the duo still could not relax completely. Knowing that the risk of Chara coming back was still a problem, Frisk was on their toes the entire time they were near Vlad. Vlad couldn't help but wonder how much control he really had over Chara, and tried to distance himself from everyone they came across. He was feeling bored and alone, but didn't want to risk hurting anyone.

"What are we going to do? You can't keep going like this forever, can you?" Frisk signed. The duo had stopped right outside of Snowdin to recollect on the events that have passed, and to rest before any more encounters.

"I don't know, pal. Heh. Been hanging around Sans too much." He could hear a voice in his head say _That comedian._ He assumed it was Chara, so he ignored it. "I don't know how to fix this, but I would rather it be me than you who has to fight it." Vlad lied back into the snow. It was oddly warm, and he could tell he was exhausted. His body ached all over, and he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Vlad? Are you okay?" Frisk looked slightly concerned. Vlad just let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Hey, think you could get Sans for me? I'm going to take a bit of a nap while you go play with Papyrus. Just in case, I want him to keep Chara from getting out of control while I'm asleep."

There was a rustling coming from the trees beside them. Sans stepped out from behind with that big skeleton grin of his. "You called? Hope I didn't rattle your bones to much by showing up so suddenly."

Frisk smiled and held in a laugh. Vlad grinned. "That pun sure did tickle my funny bone. But you sure have a Skele-ton of explaining to do on how you can get around so quickly for such a lazy bag-o-bones." Sans and Frisk both burst out laughing. Inside his head, he could audibly hear Chara screaming.

"Geez, buddy, you sure know how to tickle my rib cage. So, you were hoping to take a quick nap, huh. I can relate. My brother sure does keep people going. I can barely get a wink of sleep with him always rattling on about me not doing my job." Sans sat down next to Vlad in the snow.

"Wait, do you do your job?" Frisk signed. It had Vlad curious as well. They both looked at him.

"Sure, but don't tell Paps. It's too much fun to watch it get under his skin." Vlad smiled and Frisk laughed. "Anyway, you go ahead and have fun, kiddo. Me and Vlad here are gonna kick back for a few. Wake us when you're done."

* * *

Vlad was in a bright white room, struggling to get his bearings. When he finally was comfortable with the intensity of light, he noticed a corner shrouded by shadows. He could faintly hear a laugh coming from the corner, so he made his way towards it. As he got closer, he could make out the form of a child.

By the time he realized who it was, it was too late. The shadows spread around him, all light gone from sight except for the red glow coming off of Chara. "So, Vlad… having fun? I've been sitting back, letting you make friends with these fools."

"Why? If you could take control so easily, why not just do it?" Vlad, after having Chara's presence with him for a while now, was less intimidated by the monster who was before him. "I mean, if you wanted everyone dead, couldn't you have just taken over my body and killed them by now?"

"Oh, sure I could have." Chara laughed. It sent a chill up Vlad's spine. "At first I thought, _this idiot is trying to resist me. Fine, we'll see how he likes it when I kill all of his pathetic little friends._ But, as I sat in here, exploring the depths of your mind, body, and soul, I discovered something. Something much more interesting then these fools."

"What could you possibly found inside of me that is so special? I'm just an ordinary human with no defining traits." Vlad shook his head and turned around. He was about to walk away from the specter, but was caught off guard by the lack of ground to walk on. He stumbled slightly, regaining his balance. As he could see, there was barely anywhere to go, and definitely nowhere to get away from Chara.

"I think you know what it is. It's the same reason those humans framed you back on the surface. Or had you forgotten about that?" This struck a nerve with Vlad.

He turned back around and grabbed Chara. He pulled them face to face with him, and he had the look of a man ready to kill someone. "How do you know about that?!"

"I told you, I have been going through your mind. There is nothing you know that I don't." They just continued to smile.

Vlad struggled to get control of his emotions for a minute, then finally let out a sigh. He let Chara go. "So, how much do you know about my life from before?"

"I know that you were never allowed in public schools growing up, that you got married but could never seem to have any children, were constantly harassed by the government… and that you murdered your wife." They started laughing. Vlad flew into a rage. He grabbed Chara by the head and slammed it against the floor.

"I did NOT kill my wife. I would never have hurt her!" Chara's head spun around under Vlad's hand. He let go and jumped back slightly.

"I never said you did. All this time, you thought you really were being framed for her death… But the reality is, you weren't framed. You really did kill her." Chara moved closer and closer to Vlad, who was backing away as they moved toward him.

"What are you saying?" He stopped at the edge of the platform he was standing on, Chara pressing their forehead against Vlad's. "How could I have killed her without hurting her?"

"Hmm… I think that's a story for another time. Frisk is calling. You'd better get back to them." Chara moved back and pushed Vlad over the edge of the platform. Vlad let out a short scream and grabbed on to the platform. "Oh, come on. Don't fight it. _It's time to wake up!"_ Chara kicked his hand off of the ledge and sent them plummeting to the darkness below.

* * *

Vlad awoke, sweating, with the snow around him completely melted. Frisk was standing over him, and Sans was laying against a tree. Papyrus was standing behind Frisk, a worried look on his face. "ARE YOU OKAY, TALL HUMAN?" Vlad gave him a strange look.

"I have a name, you know. If you insist on calling me tall human, then I'm gonna start calling you The Great Spaghetti." Vlad heard Sans chuckle. Frisk was grinning, and Papyrus' face lit up.

"WOWIE! SUCH A FITTING NICK NAME FOR ONE SUCH AS MYSELF! AND GIVEN TO ME BY MY FRIEND THE TALL HUMAN! I AM SO HONORED!" Vlad just smiled and shook his head.

Vlad stood up and swept the grass and dirt off of his clothes. Although the snow had melted, there wasn't a drop of water on him anywhere. "Are you two done?" Frisk nodded. "Then, we should get going. I'm sure your… wait, do you have a family, Frisk?" Frisk grabbed Papyrus' hand. "No, I mean a human family." Frisk stopped for a second, tears forming. They shook their head no. "Huh. Well, I guess that makes two of us then." Frisk looked up in surprise, their tears stopping.

"What happened to your family?" They signed. Vlad sighed. He picked Frisk up and carried them on his shoulders.

"You really wanna know? It's a long story. It may take a while to tell." Frisk kept signing yes over and over in front of his face. "Okay, okay. Calm down." Vlad laughed slightly. He remembered being a kid and getting that excited about things. It… was a rare occasion. He held out his hand to Papyrus. "It was nice to meet you, The Great Spaghetti." Frisk held in a laugh. "We're going to be on our way. But, we'll definitely come back to see you again some time."

Papyrus grabbed Vlad's hand and shook it. "INDEED YOU WILL! I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE YOU AND FRISK OVER FOR SPAGHETTI AGAIN. DO NOT BE STRANGERS YOU TWO!"

"Okay, but maybe next time I can make the spaghetti. Or at the very least, I can help." Frisk was nodding as hard as they could without being noticeable, but Vlad could tell. Frisk was obviously not a huge fan of Papyrus' spaghetti, but he still tried it. "Heh. You're a good kid. Stay that way." Vlad high fived Frisk. The two of them waved good bye to Sans and Papyrus as the ventured out of Snowdin and made their way to Waterfall.

* * *

It was a pretty peaceful walk through Waterfall, but after a while, Frisk and Vlad felt confused. "Why does everything seem different this time?" Frisk signed.

"I don't know, but I can feel it, too. It's as if... Waterfall is a completely different place then before." Vlad walked forward and stepped into a patch of grass spread across the path before them. "I don't like this." Out of nowhere, a blue spear flew towards Vlad. He managed to roll out of the way before it hit him. He heard clanking metal on the ledge above him, and saw three more spears moving towards him. "Frisk... You may wanna just go on ahead." He grabbed the spear in the middle of the three and blocked the other two.

"Okay, but be careful with Undyne. She can be a bit... intense." Frisk quickly and quietly made their way through the grass, continuing on the path.

Vlad waited until frisk was out of sight, then stopped. "Okay, you damn fish. Get down here and fight me like a true warrior would. Or are you too scared I will win?" For a few seconds, it was silent, then the sounds of metal clanking together got faster and louder. In front of Vlad, a person in a suit of armor crashed into the ground, cracking the rocks beneath them. "So, you're Undyne? You don't look so tough." Vlad was obviously lying, but wanted to buy time for Frisk. There was no way they would be able to survive down here without their saves and resets, so Vlad didn't want to risk them fighting someone so dangerous.

"Two humans? This is great! Now, Asgore will DEFINITELY make it through the barrier!" Undyne laughed, and grabbed a spear out of thin air. Vlad tightened his grip on the spear he had obtained earlier. Undyne charged at Vlad, and the room went black. Suddenly, his soul was showing. This isn't how he wanted to fight, but it seemed like it was this, or let Frisk and himself get captured. So, he went along with it. "You mocked me, and now it seems like you want to run. So, let's see how you handle this!" Undyne swung her spear, and Vlad's soul became a more solid green, and the red thorns disappeared. "Now, there's no way you can run."

"Good. I didn't plan to. Let's just do this and stop talking." Vlad was sweating. He didn't know if it was from the temperature change, or from the anticipation of fighting with Undyne, but he wasn't going to give up, no matter what.


End file.
